Siempre, gatito
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: estaba inspirada después de ver Always (quien no!) y, durante el verano, empecé a escribir esta historia que cuenta este maravilloso capítulo desde el punto de vista de los dos (Castle & Beckett) y lo que pudo haber ocurrido en la mañana siguiente :) espero que os gustee!
1. Chapter 1

(Beckett)

Cómoda, ellos encajaban perfectamente. Segura. Tranquila. Feliz… desde hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía así, más concretamente desde LA noche. Esa noche en que su vida cambió radicalmente. Pero esta noche su vida había vuelto a cambiar. Ella la había hecho cambiar. Ya estaba harta de fingir, de sufrir, de tragarse sus sentimientos. Aquella tarde, mientras colgaba de la azotea de un edificio de 20 pisos de altura, pensando que iba a morir, se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir con esa farsa. La noche anterior Castle había ido a su casa, preocupado por su vida, se le había confesado, le había dicho las cosas más bonitas y dulces y ella le había echado prácticamente de su casa! De su vida! Ahora, tumbada entre sus brazos, no llegaba a creerse lo que había hecho, pero no estaba arrepentida, sabía que había hecho la mejor elección de su vida. Recordó como había oído su voz cuando estaba a punto de caer, esa sensación de que si él estaba allí ya nada podría ir mal, pero luego vio a Ryan acompañado de Gates y sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba. Gates les llevó (a ella y a Esposito) a su despacho y les quitó las placas y pistolas. Ella se resistió. Era su vida, no iba a dejarla ir. Sin embargo, al dejar la pistola sobre la mesa y mirar su placa, se dio cuenta de que a su verdadera vida ya la había dejado ir… Dimitió…Así se lo dijo a Gates, que se quedó mirándola sorprendida, recogió sus cosas y se fue. Necesitaba pensar. En Castle. En su trabajo. En ella. Necesitaba huir del mundo, cosa fácil ya que llovía a cántaros. "Que cliché" pensó. Se fue a los columpios. Esos columpios en los que le habló por primera vez a Castle de su muro, de sus relaciones, donde se abrió por primera vez a alguien aunque él ya lo sabía. Eso es lo que le gustaba y a la vez la asustaba de él, que en cuatro años había llegado a conocerla muy bien. Cuatro años… Las palabras de Castle sonaron en su cabeza: "Cuatro años he estado aquí mismo! Cuatro años esperando que abrieras los ojos y vieras que estoy aquí mismo!" "Ya los he abierto, Castle" pensó mientras se sentaba en el columpio. Se quedó ahí sentada un rato, mirando el columpio en donde debería estar Castle, bajo la lluvia… Pensando…


	2. Chapter 2

(Castle)

"Cómo ha podido pasar esto?" se preguntó. No era una pregunta como la que se hizo aquel día, hace mucho tiempo, cuando se despertó en su suit de L.A., con una modelo a la que no recordaba, las cortinas llenas de miel, la habitación revuelta… en fin, su vida pasada. No. Era la clase de pregunta que te haces cuando algo ocurre en tu vida. Algo con lo que llevas fantaseando tanto tiempo que cuando sucede no te puedes creer que sea verdad. Sí. Así es como se sentía. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba allí, entre sus brazos, diciéndole que esta vez era verdad, no un sueño. Intentaba dormir, pero su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había `pasado, además, tenerla junto a él en la cama no ayudaba… KATE BECKETT. Junto a él! En la cama! La misma KATE BECKETT que le dijo: "NUNCA!". La misma KATE BECKETT que esa noche había ido a buscarle a su casa. Recordó la escena. Él acababa de borrar su archivo de la pizarra, de colgarle el teléfono, dispuesto a desterrarla de su vida para siempre. Oyó llamar a la puerta. Forzó una sonrisa y mientras iba a abrir tatareó la canción de Charles Chaplin en su cabeza: "Smile… Though your heart is breaking…" Recordó que había pensado: "Que adecuado…" Abrió la puerta y… Mira por donde, quien estaba ahí, al otro lado, mojada… MOJADA? Como fuera… Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, ya no quería fingir más, estaba harto:

C- Beckett, qué quieres?- le preguntó lo más bordemente que pudo.

Ella se le quedó mirando, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo muy importante y soltó las únicas palabras que él menos se esperaba:

B- … A TI…

En ese momento, paró de recordar. Le costó, pero quería parar, pensar… "Cómo me sentí?" se preguntó. Supuso que confuso, esperanzado, reticente a creerla… La verdad, no se podía definir. Volvió a recordar… recordó haber dado un paso atrás, como huyendo de las palabras y del daño que pudieran hacerle. Ella entró, le cogió la cara con sus manos y… LE BESÓ! No se lo podía creer! Se quedó en shock y ella se separó, le pidió perdón con esa voz… Intentó volver as besarle pero el reaccionó y la paró: "Porqué?"- pensaba- "Porqué ahora? Qué ha cambiado?"

C- Que pasó?

Ella se lo contó todo llorando… "Solo podía pensar en ti. Solo te quería a ti…" él no dejó ver lo mucho que le ablandaron esas palabras, aún estaba digiriendo todo. Ella volvió a intentar besarle pero él no se acercó, no se movió. Vio la duda en esos preciosos ojos verdes, el miedo, la tristeza, las lágrimas… Beckett le acarició la cara… Y él ya no pudo más. La amaba. Para que resistirse? La empujó hasta la pared y cerraron la puerta de un golpe al apoyarse Beckett, y la besó. Como siempre había querido. Ella le respondió. Con pasión. Con amor… Vio su cicatriz, aquella herida casi se la arranca de su vida. Beckett le puso la mano ahí, sintió su corazón acelerado, su sonrisa en su boca, su mirada de amor, su mano en la suya… Abrió los ojos, se habría quedado dormido recordando ya que estaba en la cama, entonces sintió miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero la vio girarse a su lado, sonreírle, besarle, abrazarle y susurrarle al oído con una sonrisa traviesa: "Siempre gatito…" Ya sabía la respuesta. "Como ha podido pasar esto?" "Porque la quiero." No había mejor respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

(Beckett)

No sabía como había logrado llegar hasta allí. Por el camino, de alguna manera, su ropa se había secado un poco pero su pelo seguía empapado. Mientras se lo escurría pensó: "Me lo tengo que cortar…" Un pensamiento simple, que no tenía nada de relación con lo que la comía por dentro. Un pensamiento para despistarla de todo lo que había pensado esa tarde en los columpios y en lo que iba a hacer. Castle. Últimamente todo tenía relación con él. Últimamente era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza y, aunque no lo quería admitir, su corazón. Pegó un salto cuando un coche le pitó, casi la atropella y ella ni se dio cuenta. "Bien, Beckett, sigue así y antes de acabe el día estarás muerta" pensó, recordando que hacia poco también habían estado a punto de matarla. Apartó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, cruzó la calle y se paró en el portal, pensando. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Castle. Mientras esperaba se mordió el labio, diciendo: "Cógelo, Castle, vamos…" Nada. Le pitó diciendo que el móvil al que llamaba estaba ocupado. Entró en el edificio y se metió en el ascensor. Mientras volvía a llamar, para ver si ya había acabado la otra llamada, pensaba miles de disculpas mezcladas con la canción de Jason Walker: "We do what we have to when we fall in love…" Le encantaba esa canción pero ahora le encontraba un nuevo sentido: "Qué hemos hecho, Castle?" Del móvil salió una voz diciéndole que el móvil al que intentaba llamar estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Pero ella sabía que la había colgado. Siguió preparando una disculpa en su cabeza, considerando las diferentes respuestas de Castle. Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. Le había visto antes enfadado pero nunca así, se le rompió el corazón cuando vio como se desvanecía la sonrisa de la cara de Castle, y toda la determinación que había acumulado se esfumó y la dejó sin palabras y con ganas de irse de allí y no volver. Los discursos se le enredaron en la cabeza y la canción seguía sonando: "Everybody lies, lies, lies… Is the only truth sometimes…" Y ella estaba allí parada sin saber que hacer. Castle le pregunto muy bordemente que qué quería, y ella estaba a punto de contestarle: "No lo se ni yo, Castle…" cuando se dio cuenta… TÚ… Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder pararlas, la canción se paró, el discurso se desenredó y la determinación volvió a ella, haciendo que entrara en su casa, le cogiera la cara y le besara, tal y como siempre había soñado (por mucho que lo negara). Se separó, aunque no quería parar, algo le decía que era hora de su pequeño discurso de disculpa…

-Lo siento, Castle… Lo siento mucho… Lo siento mucho…

Le besó. Bueno… lo intentó ya que Castle no se movió y ella comenzó a dudar sobre lo que había hecho, la determinación fue desapareciendo otra vez y pensó por segunda vez: "Y si he esperado demasiado…?" Hubo un rayo y una parte de su cabeza se rio, diciéndose que menos mal que no estaba allí fuera. El rayo le iluminó la cara a Castle y ella se la acarició, esa cara que venía ver hacia ella todas las mañanas, sonriéndole. Vio como algo cambiaba en los ojos de Castle, como si algo se liberara, volviéndolos más brillantes y azules. Entonces, sin que ella se lo esperase, se vio empujada hacia atrás, cerró la puerta con la espalda, y Castle la besó. Ella le respondió, tal y como llevaba 4 años soñando. Con pasión. Con amor. Castle vio su cicatriz al abrirle la blusa, aquella cicatriz había cambiado su vida de dos formas: la había vuelto loca al principio, pero había hecho que Castle se le declarara y sucediera lo de esa noche. Él besó su pecho y ella le puso la mano en su corazón para que pudiera sentir sus latidos acelerados. Volvieron a besarse, con menos urgencia y más amor… Sonrió mientras Castle la besaba, se dieron las manos, y ella volvió a morderse el labio mientras le guiaba a la cama.


	4. Chapter 4

(Castle)

Seguía despierto. No conseguía dormirse. En parte porque no dejaba de recordar lo que había pasado; porque la tenía entre sus brazos, respirando tranquilamente, dormida, y no quería dejar de mirarla. Una parte de su cabeza seguía pensando que si cerraba los ojos, cuando los volviera a abrir ella ya no estaría allí. Sabía que no era un sueño, que era verdad, había tenido pruebas suficientes… Sonrió al recordarlo todo. Definitivamente, Beckett tenía más de Nikki Heat de lo que él había supuesto. No pudo evitar reírse un poco al recordar la cara y el tono de Beckett cuando se lo dijo… Beckett se movió un poco entre sus brazos, permitiéndole ver el despertador: las 6:30 de la madrugada. Y él había estado prácticamente toda la noche despierto entre unas cosas y otras. La besó en la frente suavemente, sabía que a ella no le sobraban las horas de sueño por culpa de las pesadillas… Beckett murmuró algo y juro haber oído algo sobre él, se quedó quieto, esperando a que lo repitiera o dijera algo más. Al cabo de un ratito volvió a decir algo, esta vez más claro: "Gracias por derrumbar mi muro, Castle…" Él dudaba de si estaba despierta o dormida, ya lo descubriría… Beckett se apoyó en su pecho y él empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Hundió la cara en su pelo, acariciándolo, recordando cuantas veces durante 4 años había deseado hacer eso. Enredando sus dedos en su pelo, fue recordando muchos de los momentos que había compartido con Beckett. Momentos especiales que siempre guardará en su memoria. Lo que empezó siendo una relación amor-odio había acabado con ellos dos en la cama. Beckett se agitó en sueños y él la apretó más contra su pecho para que donde fuera que estuviera en su mundo de pesadillas pudiera sentir el lento latido de su corazón y sus respiraciones acompasadas. Ahora sabía algo más de ella: hablaba en sueños, porque seguía soltando de vez en cuando alguna frase haciendo que tuviese que morderse la lengua para no reírse y despertarla, si algo había aprendido de las pocas veces que se había despertado junto a ella por diferentes motivos (los habían secuestrado, drogado y esposado juntos; la casa de Beckett había volado en pedacitos; un asesino en serie obsesionado con Nikki la buscaba…) era que no solía despertarse de buen humor, aunque ahora sospechaba que era o bien culpa de las pesadillas, o una máscara que utilizaba para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, como si ella misma y sin saberlo, ayudase a construir su muro. Pero él había logrado hacer grietas muy grandes en ese muro hasta lograr derrumbarlo. Recordó lo que le había dicho Beckett: "… Y ese muro del que te hablé, creo que finalmente se está derrumbando…" Que emoción había sentido al oír esas palabras, significaba que Beckett le estaba aclarando que ya estaba preparada para tener una relación, menos mal que en ese momento todavía iba disfrazado de zombie y eso ayudo a camuflarlo un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que gastarle alguna broma a Beckett con el disfraz, juraría que la había visto reírse en aquel garaje cuando se metió con Esposito… Y cuando los encerraron en aquel maletero? Estaba seguro que cuando Beckett buscaba la palanca, disfrutaba al ver los botes que pegaba al pensar que parecía que le estaba metiendo mano… Y aquel momento que tuvieron con el perro? Cuando le cogió de la mano para enseñarle una caricia y ya no podía soltarla hasta que Beckett le dijo: "… Castle…" Por no hablar del día anterior, cuando había ido a su casa a revelarle todo con intención de apartarla del caso, la cara de Beckett cuando dijo todo eso de: "Porque pienso que eres la persona más alucinante, enloquecedora, llamativa y frustrante que jamás he conocido… Y te quiero, Kate, y si eso significa algo para ti… Si te preocupas algo por mí, por favor, no hagas esto…" Momentos como todos esos habían tenido muchísimos, se podría escribir un libro, igual que lo que le dijo Beckett al empezar a trabajar con ella: "Con las cosas que no sabes sobre mi se puede escribir un libro, Castle". Estaba claro que su cabeza o iba a dejarle dormir porque no paraba de recordar su historia: Castle y Beckett, un escritor y su musa, compañeros en el crimen… Se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Beckett o por lo menos que no sintiera que se había ido y sus pesadillas se volvieran peores. Fue a la cocina bostezando, encendió la luz y miró el reloj: las 8:30, iba a poner la cafetera a calentar cuando se dio cuenta de que Beckett estaba dormida en la habitación, así que se puso a hacer el desayuno mientras hacia tiempo. Tortitas. Como no, había que continuar la tradición de hacer tortitas el día después. Una vez huchas miro el reloj y pensó que Beckett debía de estar a punto de despertarse así que puso la cafetera y se fue a la ducha. Al salir, hizo los cafés, como los de todas las mañanas, la deuda de Beckett seguía aumentando… Colocó la mesa y anudándose bien fuerte la toalla a la cintura se fue a su despacho en busca de inspiración para "Frozen Heat"


	5. Chapter 5

(Beckett)

Pesadillas. Todas las noches las tenía y eran más fuertes desde que la dispararon. Esa noche, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no era una excepción, y las pesadillas estaban de vuelta, aunque puede que mejores que otras. Esta vez estaban relacionadas con Castle. Empezaron tranquilas, y cuando ella ya empezaba a creerse que esa mágica noche se libraba… PUM! Aparecieron… Al final de una específicamente horrorosa en la que Castle se moría en sus brazos, se despertó de golpe, hecha un lio de mantas. Buscó el calor y el consuelo de Castle y al no encontrarlo y notar su lado de la cama frío, se levantó extrañada y ligeramente asustada. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró: la camiseta granate que llevaba Castle puesta anoche, bajó a la cocina. Estaba el desayuno preparado: tortitas y café. Eso le recordó a uno muy similar, solo que no se habían acostado y un cadáver había aparecido en su puerta… Oyó el teclado de Castle y supuso que estaría en su despacho buscando inspiración para su nueva novela sobre ella: "Frozen Heat". Vio a Castle con el ordenador en las piernas, de espaldas a ella, mirando su pizarra. Se apoyó en la estantería de la entrada, mirándole mientras él pensaba como continuar. En cierto momento Castle se debió de dar cuenta de que estaba allí, mirándole, porque se giró hacia ella y le dijo: "Hola dormilona…" Le regaló una de sus más sinceras y radiantes sonrisas, de esas que solo Castle podía sacarle, y se acercó a él. Le puso una mano alrededor de sus hombros mientras leía su trabajo. Castle le rodeó la cintura y su mano bajó por su pierna, acariciándola: "Hum… Creo que esa camiseta te queda realmente bien… Estás muy sexy…" Ella se rio y le dijo: "Touché" Se sonrieron y besó a Castle: "Vamos a desayunar? Se van a enfriar las tortitas y el café" le dijo. El desayuno transcurrió entre bromas, besos y caricias. Cuando Castle le alargó su café, ella no puedo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho la noche pasada: "Cada mañana te traigo una taza de café para así poder ver una sonrisa en tu cara…" Así que se lo cogió con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y Castle dijo: "Señorita Beckett, que sepa que su deuda de cafés conmigo acaba de aumentar. Aunque… Me estoy pensando perdonársela a cambio, claro está, de ciertos… favores…" Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír y rodeando la encimera, se acercó muchísimo a él. Castle se bajó del taburete y entonces ella deseó llevar sus tacones puestos: "De qué clase de favores estaríamos hablando…?" le preguntó acercando su cara a la de Castle: "Bueno, naturalmente, incluyen elementos retorcidos no aptos para menores" ella sonrió y rozando sus narices le dijo: "Y si… yo ya estuviera dispuesta a participar en esos… favores, antes incluso de que lo mencionaras?" Oyó como a Castle se le aceleraba la respiración: "En ese caso tendría la obligación de satisfacer esas… esas peticiones." Sonrió pegando más su cara a la de Castle: "Obligación? Vaya, y yo que pensé que lo hacías por gusto…" Él sonrió y cuando ella ya se iba a separar para volver a su desayuno, Castle tiró de su brazo, volviendo a colocarla pegada a él y susurró encima de su boca: "Será un placer…" Se besaron intensamente durante largo rato, y cuando Castle comenzaba a bajar sus manos de los brazos a la cintura, ella se separó y le dijo: "No es por nada pero quiero beberme mi café. No me gustaría que desperdiciarlo…" Castle se rio y la dejó ir, se bebieron el café, echándose miradas. Castle terminó antes, rodeó la encimera y se colocó detrás de ella, con sus manos en su cintura y la besó por el cuello. Ella intentó concentrarse en masticar las tortitas y beberse el café con cuidado de no provocar ningún accidente ya que le era difícil concentrarse con Castle besándola por el cuello, sentir sus manos en su pelo… Terminó de desayunar, se dio la vuelta y besó a Castle, y al final, entre unas cosas y otras, acabaron otra vez en la cama. Se despertó de nuevo. Solo había dormido 5 minutos y las pesadillas no habían empezado todavía. Sintió los brazos de Castle a su alrededor haciéndola sentir segura y su voz en su oído, estaba cantándole… Un poco desafinado pero no dejaba de ser una cosa muy dulce: "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing; watch your Smile while you're sleeping, while you're far away dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I miss you baby. And I don't want to miss a thing 'cause even when I dream with you, the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing. Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together, I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever…" La mano de Castle estaba jugando con algo, pensó que era un mechón de su pelo pero se dio cuenta de que con lo que jugaba era con su cadena, aquella en la que llevaba el anillo de su madre como tributo a la vida que perdió. Se giró hacia él y le besó dulcemente, Castle siguió cantándole en el oído I dont want to miss a thing de Aerosmith: "I dont want to miss one smile, I dont want to miss one kiss, I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this, I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of my life…" Le miró con los ojos llorosos y le susurró: "Gracias, Castle…" Él la miró: "Siempre…" Se le resbaló una lágrima de felicidad y acurrucándose en su pecho dijo: "Te quiero". Sintió como Castle contenía la respiración, se echó para atrás para verle la cara, entonces él la beso apasionadamente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente él no había dormido en toda la noche: "No puedes dormir?" Castle negó con la cabeza y se explicó: "Mi cerebro no me quiere dar una tregua y me está bombardeando con recuerdos, además, tenerte aquí en la cama no me ayuda nada…" La besó juguetonamente. Ella le respondió suavemente al principio, y cuando ya se iban por las ramas otra vez, sonó su móvil. Ella alargó la mano hacia atrás y lo cogió, vio que era Lanie. Se incorporó, dando la espalda a Castle y respondió por la costumbre aunque su mente le decía que había dimitido, que ya no era detective de homicidios: "Beckett." "Kate tenemos un cuerpo en la avenida…" dejó de escuchar a su amiga por unos segundos porque Castle la estaba distrayendo al besarle el cuello: "Lanie, porque me llamas a mi? Ya no soy poli, dimití ayer…" "QUÉ?!" Oyó lo mismo a ambos lados, uno por Lanie y el otro por Castle. Los besos pararon y Castle se la quedó mirando: "QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ?! Ya hablaremos sobre eso, no te vas a librar señorita… pero ahora dime, quién está ahí contigo?" La curiosidad de Lanie venció su enfado y ahora tenía que buscar una respuesta: "Mm… Nadie" respondió aunque sabía que la habían pillado: "No me digas eso. Conozco perfectamente esa voz! Por fin me has hecho caso? Después de casi… cuántos? Cuatro años?" La había pillado. Ya no había vuelta atrás: "Arg, calla!" "Misma respuesta, te acabas de delatar a ti misma! Dime una cosa, ha sido como en Heat Wave?" oyó reírse a Lanie a carcajadas a través del teléfono: "Lanie! Mira, ahora no es el momento adecuado, vale?" Iba a continuar pero Lanie la interrumpió: "Oh, no me digas que os he pillado en pleno…" "Ya te llamaré! Y te lo cuento TODO" la cortó antes de que siguiera y colgó sin esperar una respuesta. Lentamente, se giró para mirar a Castle, esperando una reprimenda.


End file.
